


The Playdate

by Ellie226



Series: You, Me, and Baby Make Three [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Mommy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy and Papa think that Kurt should spend more time with littles. Kurt thinks he should spend more time with Brittany (JUST Brittany).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Three kids made more than three times the mess, but at least the girls kept Kurt entertained. So, when Santana called with a last minute plea for a playdate/babysitter, Dave had agreed.

After feeding them lunch (a daunting task when faced with three brats, all with different tastes), Dave had shooed them off to play. He was busy in the kitchen, making dinner, and they were mostly playing in the living room.

“I think we should play a game,” Sugar told them.

Brittany and Kurt were engrossed in a conversation, completely ignoring Sugar. This was not something that Sugar liked.

“Hey,” she whined. “Heyyyyyyy,” she said, slightly louder. When she received no response, she smacked the floor with her open hand, “Mama said you’re not s’posed to do that Brittany.”

They continued ignoring her, and Sugar screeched louder. “YOU PLAY WITH ME NOOOOWWWWWW.”

That got Dave’s attention. Coming out from the kitchen, he placed a hand on his hip and gave the three of them a look. “Is there a problem out here?”

Sugar jumped up, stomping her foot, “THEY WON’T PLAY WITH ME AND IT’SNOTFAIR.”

“We don’t yell or stomp our feet,” Dave told Sugar calmly, “I can’t understand you when you do that.”

“I SAID THEY WON’T PLAY WITH ME AND IT’SNOTFAIR.”

“And I said that we don’t yell or stomp our feet. Do you need a time out to remind you how to talk?”

“You can’t punish me,” Sugar protested, “That’s notfair. You’re not my mama.”

Kurt was watching both of them silently, happy that Sugar was being naughty. Sugar was boring, but he knew that he was supposed to be nice to guests. Papa would not be happy about this. But, as long as Sugar was being bad, Papa was busy with her instead.

“Sugar, I will put you in time out if you don’t behave. I know your mama told you that I was in charge. Would you like to try to explain what the problem is?”

Pouting, Sugar glared at her feet, “They won’t play with me.”

“Did you ask them to?”

“Yes,” Sugar spat out. That was a dumb question.

Dave grabbed her hand and walked her over to Kurt’s time out stool. Picking her up, he put her down facing the corner. “We’ll talk some more when you remember what tone of voice you use with grown ups. I don’t want to see your face or hear your voice until I tell you that you can come out of time out.”

Twisting, Sugar glared at Dave. “You can’t put me in time out!”

“You want to check?” Nonplussed, Dave had grabbed his cell phone. “I’d be happy to call your mama if you think that I’m not taking good care of you.”

Bratty or not, Sugar was not suicidal. And an angry mama who thought she had not behaved when she was a guest was not something that Sugar wanted to deal with. Turning back around, she shook her head at the wall, “No thank you. I’ll sit.”

“Thought so,” Dave told her. Walking over to where Brittany and Kurt were sitting, Papa sat down as well. He pulled Kurt into his lap and nuzzled the back of his neck. “You want to explain to me why I’m being told that you’re not playing with Sugar?”

Before Kurt could come up with an explanation that did not sound like he was just being bratty because he didn’t like Sugar, Brittany piped up, “We want to look at Kurt’s Vogue, and she’s bossy.” She smiled brightly at Dave as she said this. It made perfect sense. Brit might love Sugar, but Kurt was lots of fun to play with. She wanted to talk with him, not be forced to play another Soap Opera-esque game with the Monster High dolls. Which Kurt didn’t even have. As soon as Sugar realized that, she was really going to have a tantrum.

“That doesn’t sound very nice to me, Brit,” Dave said calmly.

Kurt twisted, hugging Dave, “Sorry Papa. We’ll play with Sugar.” He didn’t want to add that this little incident did not need to be mentioned to Daddy. Or Santana. 

“Thought so,” Dave replied. Looking at the corner, he raised his voice slightly, “You ready to come out and behave yourself?”

Sugar sniffled a little bit, “Yes Dave.”

“You can come and play with them then,” Dave said quietly.

Sugar happily hopped off the stool, hurrying back over to Brittany and Kurt. “I wanna play Monster High dolls now,” she demanded.

“We don’t have those,” Dave told her calmly, helping Kurt off of his lap before he stood. “The toys are all out already sweetheart.”

With an extremely aggrieved sigh, Sugar flopped onto the ground. She couldn’t believe that her Mama had sent her someplace with no Monster High dolls. This was barbaric. Laying on her stomach, she glared at the paltry assortment of toys available to her.

“I’m going to go and finish in the kitchen. Play nicely you three.”

Kurt watched Papa’s retreating back unhappily. Sugar was awful; he couldn’t understand what Santana and Brittany saw in her. Looking at the bratty girl sprawled across his floors, Kurt saw her flip a pigtail away from her face.

And then Kurt had an idea that seemed inspired at the time. Less so in retrospect, but Kurt would comfort himself with the knowledge that this was often the way with true brilliance.

“Sugar?” he asked, “You wanna play beauty parlor?”

Sugar sat up at that. “I wanna be the customer,” she demanded.

“Okay,” Kurt agreed. This was much easier than he had expected. “I need Papa to get me my supplies though.”

Walking to the kitchen, he said, “Papa? Can we do art? Please?”

“Of course,” Dave told him, quickly wiping off his hands and going to the cupboard where they housed the bin of art supplies. “Why don’t I get you set up at the dining room table.”

Kurt shook his head, “No Papa. We wanna work in the living room please.”

Dave looked at him. Living room art was typically closely monitored since Kurt had a slight tendency to allow his creative drive to override his memory of the rules and their consequences. It was how they’d had to repaint the living room. Not to mention the infamous episode involving the important work papers.

“I want you to play at the table,” he told Kurt, watching the boy closely.

Kurt shook his head again, “We wanna do collages Papa. We need space to spread out our stuff. Please? I promise we won’t color anywhere ‘cept paper.”

Dave felt like he was missing something, but Kurt rarely broke a promise. “Alright. I’ll bring it to you in a minute.”

Kurt happily went back to the living room, sitting down with Brittany and Sugar. “Papa’s getting my stuff,” he explained.

They waited together, Kurt looking at Sugar’s hair critically. She needed highlights, but markers were for paper, and he’d promised Kurt that he would only color the paper. He’d have to settle for layering it.

As soon as Papa put the bin down, Kurt pounced, “Thanks Papa!” he said brightly, already digging around and pulling things out.

“You’re welcome,” an amused Dave replied, walking back to the kitchen. 

“Why do we need art stuff Kurt?” Brittany asked, watching as Kurt rifled through his supplies.

“We’re playing beauty parlor Britt,” Kurt explained patiently. “And so we need them. Can you go to the bathroom and get the brush too? And the comb and a mirror?”

“Are we ‘llowed?” Brittany asked him. Kurt was fun, but Brittany had found herself over Santana’s lap for following his ideas on more than one occasion. 

“Course,” he replied scornfully. He wasn’t allowed to touch the spanking hairbrush, but Daddy kept that hidden anyway. Just because it kept getting misplaced.

“Okay,” she sunnily replied, getting up and wandering off to the bathroom. 

When she returned, Kurt had Sugar sitting in front of him. Taking down her pigtails, he began brushing out her hair.

“You’re going to be so pretty when I’m done,” he said, quickly getting Sugar’s hair brushed straight and smooth. Picking up a chunk, he eyed it before bringing the scissors up.

It didn’t take long before he considered his work done. He’d lopped off about six inches of Sugar’s hair, adding in some layering around her face. In Kurt’s opinion, it looked a lot better. He smiled at Brittany, who had been rubbing lotion into Sugar’s hands (because she wasn’t allowed to play with nail polish unless Mama was there. There had been an incident involving Lord Tubbington).

Kurt handed Sugar the mirror, and that’s when the trouble started.

“What did you do?” she wailed, “It looks awful!”

Kurt looked at the door nervously, hoping that Papa couldn’t hear over the water running in the kitchen.

“Shhhhhh Sugar! You don’t want my Papa to come in here. It looks pretty! Tell her Britt; it looks pretty.”

“It does,” Brittany asserted, nodding her head, “You look beautiful!”

Sugar did look good, but she didn’t look the way she had when Mama had dropped her and Brittany off that morning. Santana had put Sugar’s hair in pigtails that morning, just like most mornings, tugging at the end of one and telling her how pretty she looked. And now Kurt had butchered her hair, and Mama wouldn’t be able to put it in pigtails, and she wouldn’t tell Sugar that she was pretty.

“You ruined it,” she insisted. Maybe if she cried, Mama would just get mad at Brittany and Kurt.

“Nu uh. You look better now,” Kurt insisted.

Sugar’s lip quivered, “No I don’t. And Mama’s going to spank you Brittany.”

“No she’s not!” Brittany said, nervous now. Santana had been spanking her for close to ten years now, and it was not fun. Especially if Mama thought she’d been really naughty. Then she’d do that thing with the washcloth. Brittany shifted uncomfortably, just thinking of it.

“Is so!”

“Nobody’s getting spanked,” Kurt broke in, nervous that Dave was going to check on them. “I didn’t cut that much off. We’ll put your hair back up in pigtails; she won’t even notice.”

Sugar looked at Kurt skeptically, but Brittany was nodding enthusiastically. “Mama will never know Sugar. It’s a good plan!”

Kurt began brushing Sugar’s hair again, pulling it back into the pigtails. Once he was done, he looked at them critically. They didn’t look quite right. Maybe cutting that much hair was not the best idea he’d ever had.

Oh well, it was too late now. Hopefully, Santana wouldn’t notice until they got home. And then wouldn’t call Daddy and Papa. 

Of course, in order for that to happen, Kurt would have to clean all of this up and convince Sugar to not complain. 

“You wanna make jewelry?” he offered. He normally wouldn’t pull out his beads unless he was playing with Papa, but sacrifices had to be made.

When Dave came out to the living room to check on them, all three of them were happily involved in their various projects. Smiling, he offered a plate to them.

“Does anyone want cookies?” he asked, happy to see them playing together so nicely. Maybe this playdate wasn’t a horrible idea. He should talk to Santana about doing it more often.


	2. Chapter 2

After cookies, Papa made everybody rest. They didn’t have to nap, although Dave thought that Sugar at least would benefit from one, but he did make them lay down.

Sprawled across the couch and the floor, Papa put on a movie and gave them all warm milk. Kurt wanted to complain about the bottle. He was a big kid, like Brittany. Big kids got sippies. Not a stupid baby; he didn’t need a bottle. He was lots and lots bigger than Sugar.

Dave quelled the complaints before they started, kneeling beside Kurt on the floor and giving him a look. “Do you need a nap? Because I was going to let you rest quietly with the girls, but if you start being a whiny baby, I may need to reconsider.”

With a heavy sigh, Kurt lay back against his pillow. Plus, he really wanted to watch Cinderella, and Daddy liked to hide that DVD because he was convinced Kurt watched it too much.

Papa didn’t say anything else, opting to adjust the blanket he’d thrown over Kurt, covering his shoulders up again. Leaning in, he kissed Kurt, then Beau, on the forehead. He gave Sugar her bottle and brushed some hair away from her face before offering her the pacifier that Santana had instructed him to confiscate after Sugar got used to Mama being gone. Brittany surprised him by reaching her arms up and giving him a hug when she was handed her sippy cup. 

“Thank you Uncle Dave,” she chirped, happily drinking her milk.

Kissing her cheek, he said, “You’re welcome princess.” Standing up, he told them, “You don’t have to sleep, but I expect you to be quiet and stay still. Understood?”

When he received a chorus of yeses, Dave left them in the semi-darkened living room, happily watching Cinderella. He figured this was a good chance to work on his latest project, and he hurried to finish it while Kurt was occupied.

When he heard the reprise for “So This is Love,” he peeked out to the living room, gratified to see Sugar and Kurt sleeping. Quietly shutting down the DVD, he was surprised when he heard Brittany.

“Uncle Dave? Can I get up now?” The petite blonde had propped herself on one elbow as she asked the question, and Dave smiled at her.

“Yeah. Come on kiddo; why don’t we see if we’ve got something to keep you entertained in the kitchen.” 

Holding out his hand to Brittany, they walked into the kitchen. Dave got Brittany set up at the counter with a coloring book and some colored pencils, and they spent the rest of the afternoon working in companionable silence, Dave cleaning out the refrigerator and the cupboards while Brittany created a masterpiece for Santana.

When Kurt and Sugar woke up, Papa gave all three of them a snack, which they were still eating when Blaine got home.

“Guess who I found on my way up?” he asked, walking into the kitchen with Santana.

Before he could go to Kurt and give him a hug and a kiss, Santana saw Sugar.

“What the hell happened to my kid’s hair Karofsky?”

“What?” Dave had not been expecting that. He had expected Santana to thank him for watching the girls, and then get them out of his apartment so he could spend some quality time with his family.

“Sugar? Her hair?” as Santana was asking, she was pulling rubber bands out of Sugar’s hair. “Who cut it?”

Dave had narrowed his eyes, and he turned to look at Kurt, “Wanna answer Santana’s question short stuff?”

“We were playing a game?” Kurt offered, weakly, twisting his hands together. Apparently his plan for Santana to not notice until she left was not working.

Sugar had hopped off of the stool and was standing in front of Santana, forcing herself to cry. “They maked me play beauty parlor Mama! And they cutted my hair! And Dave put me in time out because they were mean to me!”

Blaine realized they weren’t going to get anything useful out of the two of them, so he turned to Brittany. Making his voice very calm, he asked, “Brittany? Can you tell me what happened to Sugar’s hair?”

Kurt nearly groaned. They were dead. Brittany was basically incapable of lying, and she loved to “help” the grown ups by answering questions.

“We played beauty parlor Uncle Blaine!” Brittany told him, smiling widely. “Kurt made Sugar beautiful. I gave her a hand massage because I can’t use the nail polish without Mama. But I wouldn’t paint McQueen’s claws.” One of her hands drifted to her bottom, rubbing thoughtfully. That had been a bad spanking.

Blaine shook his head, not quite sure what the last part of the explanation was about, but he focused on Kurt. “Is that true Kurt Elizabeth?”

Kurt, staring at the ground, nodded slowly. “Yes Daddy.”

Dave sighed heavily, “I’d like you to go and wait in the naughty corner for me please. Thank you.”

After watching Kurt trudge slowly to the living room, going out of his way to not be near Santana, Dave looked at the pissed off mama. “I’m really sorry. Kurt said they were making art; I thought I could trust them to play with safety scissors while I cooked.”

“Well, obviously not,” Santana retorted, livid.

Blaine stepped in then, “Sugar, Brit, I want you to go and sit on the couch for me please while the grown ups talk.”

Santana glared at him, even as the girls walked out to the living room, and Blaine hurriedly continued before she could yell.

“Not in front of them. How do you expect them to listen to Dave if they think that you don’t trust him?”

Santana snorted at that, “Like I’m going to leave the girls here again!”

“You know what?” Blaine asked, laying one hand on Dave’s arm, “You called here today in a panic because you needed someone to watch them because Sugar was freaking out. Dave very generously agreed to take them for the day. It’s not an unreasonable request that the kids play together without direct supervision. So instead of yelling at Dave, why don’t you handle the kids.”

“Fine,” Santana said, glaring at them both. She kind of recognized that what they were saying was reasonable, but she was pissed about Sugar’s hair. And she couldn’t believe that Dave didn’t notice that it had been cut.

Walking out to the living room, she walked directly over to Kurt’s time out stool. Luckily for Kurt, Daddy had followed her, and he grabbed her arm before she could begin lecturing.

“Good night Santana.”

“You said handle the kids,” she said challengingly.

Dave was helping the girls into their coats, talking to them quietly. Blaine could deal with Santana. 

“I’ll see you later,” he told them quietly.

Sugar was glaring at everyone and everything in sight, and she refused to answer, but Brittany hugged Dave tightly, her face tearstained.

“Sorry we were bad Uncle Dave,” she mumbled.

Tugging the end of Brit’s ponytail, Dave told her, “You weren’t bad. It wasn’t the best decision to cut Sugar’s hair, and I appreciate the apology. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Here,” Brittany told him, shoving one of the pictures she had colored at Dave. “I’ll be very good next time you babysit. I promise.”

“Thank you princess,” Dave said. “It’s beautiful. I know you’ll behave for me. Because you’re a good girl.”

Brittany nodded sadly, staring at the ground. After a minute, she peeked at Santana and then looked up at Dave. “Mama is going to spank me. Lots.”

“Probably,” Dave agreed. “That’s what happens when you do something naughty. Mama has to spank you.”

Brittany sighed sadly at that. She didn’t like the naughty spankings. Sometimes, there were fun spankings. She liked those. The spankings when she did something bad were not fun at all, and she always meant to avoid them. The trouble was, Kurt’s suggestions always seemed like such good ideas.

As she was pondering how it was that things that seemed like good ideas always seemed to end up with Mama using the hairbrush, Santana finished her dispute with Blaine. Stalking to Brittany and Sugar, she took them both by their hands.

“Time to go,” she ordered, her voice not sounding promising.

Brittany turned to wave as she was pulled out the door. “Bye Uncle Dave. Bye Uncle Blaine. Bye Kurt.”

Sugar was too busy to say good bye. She was more focused on convincing Mama that she was an innocent victim in all of this.

“And Kurt said we were going to play beauty parlor Mama, and you said to be polite. So I just letted him play. I didn’t know he cutted my hair until it was too late. Brit did though Mama. She distracted me so Kurt could ruin my beautiful hair, and now I’m not pretty for you anymore.”

Blaine and Dave listened to Sugar’s explanation to Santana before either of them turned to look at the baby huddled on the naughty stool.

“Do you want to explain why you did that Kurt Elizabeth?” Dave finally asked, at a loss as to why Kurt would think that was a good idea. They’d never even told him not to cut someone’s hair because it seemed so damn obvious.

Kurt started to turn, and Blaine said, “Papa didn’t tell you to turn around. You can keep your face to the corner please.”

That was when the dam finally broke. Tears had been dripping down Kurt’s face as he was listening to Daddy argue with Santana and Papa talking to Brit. The whole day had been too much, and now he was in trouble and he wasn’t even allowed to look at Papa. He needed hugs and cuddles, and Daddy wouldn’t even let him get down from the naughty stool.

Pulling his feet up to the seat of the stool, he hugged his legs and bawled against his knees. It was all just too much for him.

When he felt Dave behind him, wrapping arms around him, Kurt leaned back, still sobbing hysterically. Everything was all wrong, and he knew he was in trouble, but he just needed Papa to sit with him and rock until he felt a little bit less crummy about the world.

Papa picked Kurt up, and he wrapped his legs around Papa’s waist. Resting his face in the crook of Papa’s neck, Kurt bawled. 

Dave and Blaine just looked at each other, completely baffled as to what had caused this. 

“Can you get me Beau and his blanket?” Dave asked Blaine, walking to the rocking chair. Then, he began rocking Kurt, rubbing his back in slow circles. When Blaine handed him Beau and the blanky, Dave nodded his thanks and wrapped Kurt up. Sandwiching the bunny between their bodies, Papa murmured, “See? We’ve got Beau, and your blanket. We’re just going to rock for a little bit until you’re not feeling so sad anymore. Okay?”

Kurt nodded, even as he continued crying. Papa just rocked, rubbing his back and waiting. It took a while before he quieted down to hiccuping sobs, his fingers in his mouth and the silk lining of his blanket rubbing against his nose. 

“Baby?” Papa asked. “You ready to talk about today?”

That got more tears and a shake of the head, “Don’t wanna Papa.”

Blaine had gone back to the bedroom to change out of his work clothes, but he had long since returned to the couch, where he was quietly flipping through a magazine.

“Kurt? I don’t think Papa was really asking,” he said firmly.

“Was a bad day,” Kurt whimpered shakily. He didn’t want to talk about it at all.

“We had some trouble,” Papa agreed, still rocking and rubbing Kurt’s back. “Can you tell me what happened when I was in the kitchen?”

Kurt, fingers in his mouth, mumbled, “Do I have to?”

Dave nodded, voice even, “Daddy and I need you to sit up like a big boy and tell us what you did while we were in the kitchen please.”

Sitting up, Kurt started, “I cutted Sugar’s-”

“Fingers out,” Papa reminded him.

With one final suck, Kurt pulled them out. Leaning his back against Papa’s chest, he said, “I cutted Sugar’s hair with the scissors from the art box.”

“Did you know you were going to do that when you asked me for art supplies so you could do collages?” Dave asked him, still calm.

“Uh huh,” Kurt said quietly, chin quivering. That was bad. Papa washed Kurt’s mouth out with soap for lying, and even before Blaine had been Daddy, he would spank for it. 

“So when you told Papa that you were going to do art, what was that?” Daddy’s voice was still calm, but Kurt couldn’t help but let out a convulsive little sob.

“A lie.”

“And what happens to little boys who lie in this house?” Dave asked.

Kurt was so quiet that Dave and Blaine had to strain to hear, “Yucky soap in my mouth.”

“Yeah, yucky soap in your mouth,” Daddy commiserated. “Do you remember why?”

That got a heavy sigh, “‘cause lying is naughty and not ‘llowed.”

“That’s my smart boy,” Dave praised. “Daddy and I can’t trust you if you lie to us. Can you explain why you cut Sugar’s hair?”

With another sigh, Kurt explained, “She’s bad Papa. She’s rude and naughty, and she yelled at you. And she’s boring. And it’s not fair that she was here because I didn’t want to play with her. Was s’posed to be a ‘Papa and Kurt Day’. Not a ‘Brittany and Sugar Come Over and Bug Kurt and Ruin Ever’thing Day’.”

“It was supposed to be a ‘Papa and Kurt Day’?”

“Uh huh,” Kurt answered Papa, just barely managing to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Is Thursday, Papa.”

Dave wasn’t quite sure what that meant. They hadn’t had any special plans. Just their typical Thursday. “What were we going to do today?” he asked slowly, trying to work out what Kurt was getting at.

With his third sigh, Kurt began, “Thursday is laundry and bake cookies and go to the grocery store Papa. We didn’t get to talk about what we’re eating or make our list or go grocery shopping. And you baked the cookies without me. And now we gotta do laundry tomorrow, and when are we going to buy groceries?”

In Kurt’s opinion, this was anarchy. Laundry was for Thursdays. On Fridays, they were only supposed to tidy everything so that the apartment was clean for the weekend. Fridays were easy and fun and lazy. Papa almost always napped with him on Fridays, and now he couldn’t because he’d be busy doing stuff.

“Kurt,” Daddy started, “you’ve had Thursday playdates with Santana and the girls before.”

“Yeah, and we washed the sheets on Wednesday then,” Kurt said, as though this was a completely rational and not at all confusing explanation.

Deciding to go with what he normally did, Dave acted as though he understood. “We did,” he agreed, nodding and hoping that Kurt would explain more. “We couldn’t this week though because we didn’t know that Auntie Santana would need a babysitter.”

“‘zactly.”

Sometimes, Dave felt like there was an audible clicking sound when he finally figured out what Kurt was thinking about. “It was hard to have the girls here when we weren’t planning on it,” he offered cautiously. He thought that was what the problem was.

“Didn’t like it,” Kurt pouted, snuggling against Papa. It was too hard to have the girls here when it was just, ‘Surprise! You’re having friends over, and that means your whole day is different. Eat your eggs so we can get ready.’ That was bad.

Dave hugged Kurt as he thought. They had always planned things out more before this. Kurt tried very hard to be big in front of other people, and the playdates they’d held, he’d worked himself up to. They’d known for a while, and he and Kurt had discussed it.

Now that he was thinking about it, any deviation from their schedule was discussed. A lot. For days before and after. Kurt would want to go over what they were going to do differently, narrating their day as they went along and then recapping it to Daddy and Papa later. It was one of the downfalls of the schedule. Kurt knew what was coming, but he became so used to it that he had trouble adjusting to changes. 

“I’m sorry,” Dave told him. “I shouldn’t have just told them that we could take the girls for the day; I should have talked with you about it first.”

Kurt shrugged, “You’re the papa.”

“I am,” Dave agreed, surprised. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t get a say about how our days go. I thought you would have a fun time playing with Sugar and Brit, but I should have asked if you wanted to have a playdate. I promise that we will talk about it first next time.”

Nodding slowly, Kurt slid his fingers back in his mouth. “So I’m not in trouble no more?” he asked hopefully.

Blaine actually laughed at that. “Nice try kiddo. You still cut Sugar’s hair and lied to Papa. You know that’s unacceptable behavior.”

Kurt whined, lip quivering, “But I’m really sorry? I was just upset? I won’t do it ‘gain?”

“Then we won’t have to punish you for it again. But you did it this time,” Dave said firmly, hating himself a little bit. He hated this part of being a papa. He loved baking cookies and cuddling, but he sometimes thought that he hated the spankings even more than Kurt did.

He wanted to ask Kurt what part he wanted out of the way first, but he knew that was just going to lead to a more spectacular meltdown as Kurt begged and pleaded for there to be no soap or spanking.

“Let’s go wash your mouth out,” Papa directed softly, standing Kurt up. “You can leave Beau and your blanket here pumpkin. After we’re all done, we’ll cuddle some more. Does that sound good?”

“Cuddle more now Papa,” Kurt insisted, trying to sit back down even as Dave stood. “I need more cuddles right now please.”

“We’re going to wash those lies out of your mouth first,” Dave told him firmly. “And then I’m going to spank your bottom so you remember to behave. And the scissors are going up for the next two weeks.”

“Papa,” Kurt whined, wiggling a bit. He wasn’t trying to pull his hand from Papa’s grasp, but the idea of the punishment that was about to come was too frustrating to stand still for. “I can use scissors!”

“No,” Daddy told him. “You know better than to use the art supplies like that pumpkin. You should be grateful that we’re not taking away all of them until you show us that you can be responsible.”

“I can be ‘sponsible. I can!”

Finally picking Kurt up, deciding it was better to walk and argue before the baby had a chance to get himself really worked up, Papa said, “Then you can show us how responsible you are when you get them back. But for now, no scissors. You showed us that you don’t make good choices when we let you use them, so now you can’t.”

As he talked, he had walked into the kitchen. Standing in front of the sink, he sat Kurt on the countertop. Then, he retrieved the toothbrush from the cupboard next to them. Squirting a generous portion of soap on it, Papa positioned himself in front of Kurt.

“Papa noooooooooooo.” Kurt wiggled his feet, desperately unhappy with the situation.

“Yes. Open up now please.” When Kurt complied, Papa began brushing his teeth, tongue, and the insides of his cheek with the toothbrush. Kurt gagged, tears pouring down his cheeks. He hated the stupid kitchen toothbrush.

“Naughty little boys who don’t tell the truth get their mouths washed out with soap,” Dave lectured. “You know what our rules are Kurt, and I don’t want to have this conversation again. Is that understood?”

Kurt nodded, coughing and spluttering. 

“Good boy,” Papa praised, finally pulling the toothbrush out. Daddy had already filled a glass with water, and Dave let Kurt rinse and spit for several minutes before picking him back up. “Let’s go get your spanking over with baby.”

Kurt shed a few more tears at that statement, pressing his face to Papa’s neck. He didn’t want a spanking. He continued to cry as Papa went into the living room and sat down, taking his pants and underwear down. When Papa finally helped Kurt lay across his lap, it was almost a relief.

“Do you understand why I’m spanking you?” Dave asked, hand resting warm and heavy across Kurt’s cringing bottom.

“I cutted Sugar’s hair,” Kurt whimpered, dreading what was about to come.

“You did,” Dave agreed. “Do you understand why Daddy and I are upset?”

“It was naughty.”

Dave wanted to get the spanking over with, but he needed Kurt to explain what it was for first. “What about it was naughty?” he asked patiently.

“It was mean to Sugar?” Kurt felt like he was missing something, but he wasn’t sure what it was. He knew he shouldn’t cut Sugar’s hair, but Papa was acting like there was something else to it.

Papa patted gently. “It was mean to Sugar, and I expect you to write a letter apologizing to her and Santana. And you’re using your allowance to pay for her to go and get her hair fixed.”

Kurt did not like that. It wasn’t fair. Auntie Santana was mean and scary; she had wanted to spank Kurt. And, Sugar’s hair looked good.

“Do you understand what I just told you?” Dave asked. Kurt was quiet, and that was typically a bad sign.

“I gotta ‘pologize to Sugar and Auntie ‘tana, and I have to pay for stupid Sugar to get her hair cut. But that’s not fair because it looked good; you couldn’t even tell I cutted it.” 

“Are you supposed to cut people’s hair?” Dave asked, surprised that Kurt was arguing now.

“Nu uh. But it looked nice.”

“Stick to the first answer Kurt Elizabeth; it was the right one. Why else are Daddy and I upset with your behavior today?”

Kurt pondered that for a minute, finally saying, “I lied?” That wasn’t fair; he’d had his mouth washed out already for that.

“You already got punished for that baby,” Dave reminded him.

Wiggling, Kurt said, “Can I sit up if we’re gonna talk? Please Papa?”

“Nope. We’re almost done. What else is this for?”

“I dunno though Papa. It was mean to cut Sugar’s hair. I know that. But that’s the only naughty thing I did today.” Papa couldn’t possibly mean the fact that he was a little bit mean to Sugar earlier. 

“What should you have done when Sugar made you mad?” Dave asked patiently.

“Not cutted her hair.”

Dave stifled a snort at that. “That’s definitely true. But what could you have done?”

Kurt whined wordlessly, beyond frustrated. It wasn’t fair to keep him like this and play 20 questions.

Luckily for him, Papa finally took pity. “When you’re upset about something, you need to tell Daddy or me. We’re not mind readers baby. We can’t help fix things if we don’t know. If you had told me that watching the girls was a problem, we could have worked out how to make it easier for you. Or I could have called Santana back and told her no.”

“We can do that?” Kurt asked, twisting to look at Papa. 

“If we couldn’t fix things with Sugar and Brittany here. I think we could have though; I bet that if you had told me, we could have come up with a way to make this less overwhelming.”

“Oh,” Kurt said, voice small. He hadn’t known that.

“What’s the spanking for?” Dave asked, hopefully for the last time.

“I cutted Sugar’s hair. That’s mean. And I should’ve telled you I was upset.”

“Thank you,” Dave told him, bringing his hand down hard.

Kurt squeaked, tensing at the first smack. He hadn’t expected it that soon, and it had stung. He was soon squeaking and wriggling. Papa was spanking fast and hard, and it really hurt.

Sooner than Kurt had expected Dave stopped, resting his hand. Red-faced, Kurt was crying and limp. It had been an exhausting day already.

“Are you going to behave yourself tomorrow?” Dave asked calmly, patting gently.

“Uh huh,” Kurt said shakily. He was going to be a good boy for forever; his bottom hurt.

Dave nodded decisively, happy with that answer. Helping Kurt stand up, Dave hugged him for a minute before pulling his underwear back up. “Will you cuddle with us pumpkin?” 

Kurt nodded, and Daddy joined them on the couch. Fingers in his mouth, Kurt snuggled between the two of them and finished crying.

“Tomorrow,” Papa started, “when we get up, we’re going to put the sheets in the washer first thing. Then, we’ll tidy up really quick and make a list for the grocery store while the laundry runs. Do you think you can take a nap with me tomorrow?”

Kurt nodded, giving a little sigh of contentment in spite of his stinging backside.

“Alright, so after lunch we’ll take a nap. Then we’ll go grocery shopping. And I bet that Daddy would pick up dinner on his way home.”

Kurt snuggled deeper, listening to Papa tell him about their Friday. It sounded just about perfect.


End file.
